Hestia Hawthorn
This is the OC version of the original Zoe Corinth. For the original character, see here: Zoe Corinth In construction Lady Hestia Hawthorn, born Hestia Harmony Hallow, is a deceased but posthumously important figure of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. She was the true identity of Zoe Corinth, who is one of the recurring allies of Ichabod Crane from Pandora Saga to Harvest Saga, but she lost her memory for some reason. Her memories of her later life (particularly after 25 years old) was sealed inside the Stone of Wisdom, which was under the possession of Helene Hawthorn, her daughter. Hestia is the daughter of Lord Helio with an female artist named Helena Hallow who he was in loved with. Helio's lover died shortly after giving birth to Hestia, and when Lord Helio tried to take his infant daughter back, Hestia was kidnapped by a group of kidnappers who was revealed to poison Hestia. The kidnappers sold her to Corinth Family, who named her Zoe. Zoe later studied in Art Gallery and met Harold Harrison, and they fell in love. Later, when Zoe was 26 years old and had a one-year-relationship with Harold, Zoe expected a child from her lover, but she later found Harold was a married man, devastating her and making Harold himself to fall guilty. She tried to commit suicide in an anguish breakdown via poisoning herself, but Harold saved her life and took care of their born-to-be-disfigured daughter, Helene Hawthorn, whom Harold named in memory of Hestia's mother Helena. In an attempt of recant, a remorseful Harold joined the Order of Flourish and took care of the mother and child, as Zoe was revealed to be the daughter of Lord Helio's daughter. Helio did not punish Harold for what he had done, since he brought Hestia back to him and felt truly remorseful. Hestia reunited with her father and forgave Harold due to his remorseful actions, regarding him as her brother. Years later, when Helene was a child, Hestia was murdered by Phyllis Peach after she found the evidence that went towards Phyllis' own involvement inside the death of Attorney Dragonia Dragonfruit. Hestia's death triggered the infamous Feast of Apollo that was attempted to bring her back with the Stone of Wisdom's power, but it went meltdown and made most of the members of the Order mentally corrupted. The soul of Hestia separated into two halves, with her body reincarnated into her younger self before she reunited with her father, with her persona as Zoe (0-25 years old) reincarnated as a living undead that was seemly a human. However, the reincarnated Zoe had no memory of her past other than the name her adopted parents gave. Therefore, Crow Faux, Phyllis Peach and Dark Arzonia addressed the reincarnated Zoe as Ms. Doll. All of her life memory as Hestia was sealed inside the Stone of Wisdom, which was guarded by Helene under Lord Helio's order. Overall, Hestia is the most important heroic figure in the entire Harvest Saga, as her murder was the key to the whole thing that was connected to the Order's corruption. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions based on a minor character in the original Sleepy Hollow series. ''Overview Name Hestia Hawthorn In Ancient Greek religion, Hestia (/ˈhɛstiə/; Greek: Ἑστία, "hearth" or "fireside") is a virgin goddess of the hearth, architecture, and the right ordering of domesticity, the family, the home, and the state. In Greek mythology, she is a daughter of Cronus and Rhea. Hestia received the first offering at every sacrifice in the household. In the public domain, the hearth of the prytaneum functioned as her official sanctuary. With the establishment of a new colony, flame from Hestia's public hearth in the mother city would be carried to the new settlement. Her Roman equivalent is Vesta. Hestia's name means "hearth, fireplace, altar", the oikos, the household, house, or family. "An early form of the temple is the hearth house; the early temples at Dreros and Prinias on Crete are of this type as indeed is the temple of Apollo at Delphi which always had its inner hestia" The Mycenaean great hall (megaron), like Homer's hall of Odysseus at Ithaca, had a central hearth. Likewise, the hearth of the later Greek prytaneum was the community and government's ritual and secular focus. Hestia's name and functions show the hearth's importance in the social, religious, and political life of ancient Greece. It was essential for warmth, food preparation, and the completion of sacrificial offerings to deities; in the latter, Hestia was the "customary recipient of a preliminary, usually cheap, sacrifice". She was also offered the first and last libations of wine at feasts. Her own sacrificial animal was a domestic pig. The accidental or negligent extinction of a domestic hearth-fire represented a failure of domestic and religious care for the family; failure to maintain Hestia's public fire in her temple or shrine was a breach of duty to the broad community. A hearth fire might be deliberately, ritually extinguished at need, and its lighting or relighting should be accompanied by rituals of completion, purification and renewal, comparable with the rituals and connotations of an eternal flame and of sanctuary lamps. At the level of the polis, the hearths of Greek colonies and their mother cities were allied and sanctified through Hestia's cult. Hestia's nearest Roman equivalent, Vesta, had similar functions as a divine personification of Rome's "public", domestic, and colonial hearths, and bound Romans together within a form of extended family. The similarity of names between Hestia and Vesta is, however, misleading: "The relationship hestia-histie-Vesta cannot be explained in terms of Indo-European linguistics; borrowings from a third language must also be involved," according to Walter Burkert. Responsibility for Hestia's domestic cult usually fell to the leading woman of the household, sometimes to a man. Hestia's rites at the hearths of public buildings were usually led by holders of civil office; Dionysus of Halicarnassus testifies that the prytaneum of a Greek state or community was sacred to Hestia, who was served by the most powerful state officials. Evidence of her priesthoods is extremely rare. Most stems from the early Roman Imperial era, when Sparta offers several examples of women with the priestly title "Hestia"; Chalcis offers one, a daughter of the local elite. Existing civic cults to Hestia probably served as stock for the grafting of Greek ruler-cult to the Roman emperor, the Imperial family and Rome itself. In Athens, a small seating section at the Theater of Dionysus was reserved for priesthoods of "Hestia on the Acropolis, Livia, and Julia", and of "Hestia Romaion" ("Roman Hestia", thus "The Roman Hearth" or Vesta). A priest at Delos served "Hestia the Athenian Demos" (the people or state) "and Roma". An eminent citizen of Carian Stratoniceia described himself as a priest of Hestia and several other deities, as well as holding several civic offices. Hestia's political and civic functions are further evidenced by her very numerous privately funded dedications at civic sites, and the administrative rather than religious titles used by the lay-officials involved in her civic cults. Zoe Corinth Appearance Zoe Corinth (27 years old) When she was younger, Hestia / Zoe was a extremely beautiful young lady who had long black hair and dark green eyes and pale skin, making Harold Honeydew fell for her beauty once he met her. She looked like Sybil Seastar, her own mother and the late lover of Lord Helio, when she was still younger. However, aside from her beauty, she could be considered as a plain person comparing to other ladies in the Order, who all could be described as lofty and striking. In spite of this, Zoe / Hestia was described a sweet person with a cheerful streak, making her being more likeable than other ladies in the Order, and yet nobody actually envied her. She was greatly adored by her friends in Art Museum when they met her. She was also talented. In just a few years, she became the most famous female artist in Sleepy Hollow and the best soprano in her prime, with townspeople are her fans prior to her untimely retirement. Unlike most of the other female Order of Flourish members, who are noticeably taller than average height, Hestia / Zoe was shown to be a rather normal looking woman in average height, showing to be extremely petite when comparing to Selina Strawberry, whose height was described as "towering" and even "monstrous". She often wore a smile on her face and is affectionate to all other people. Hestia (27~35 years old) Hestia (35~44 years old) Zoe Introduction Basic Information Zoe Corinth appears in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow as one of its main characters, and like many characters in the original series, Zoe's roles deviated from the original series drastically. In this storyline, Zoe has no romantic relationship towards Ichabod, as Katrina is still alive at the time. Instead, she introduces herself as the adoptive sister of Calvin Cranberry. She is also the adoptive child of Melvin the Mute Merchant, who raised her for years. According to Calvin, Zoe is a survivor of the Feast of Apollo, who survived her Zodiac Demon ordeal but lost her memories and a part of her soul. Therefore, she cannot live without relying on the magic mana from a magician affiliated to the Order of Flourish. Zoe was rescued by the mystic White Wizard, who let Calvin to take care of her after he became his willing apprentice in order to end Moloch's darkness. Later, in Pandora Saga, Calvin, Melvin and the entire Team Witness teamed up to take care of Zoe, who became a resourceful advisor to Katrina Crane on their battle against Zodiac Demons and the Hidden One. Zoe is presented an adorable, cheerful, eccentric and quirky individual who is very interested in art. It was revealed by Baccarat Blueberry that she was the one who encouraged him and inspired him to move on towards art career when he was rejected by famous art academy in Sleepy Hollow, due to his country-boy status. In the second half of Helene Hawthorn Arc, Bacarrat was surprised to meet Zoe in Team Witness' membership and discovered her to be de-aged by the Feast of Apollo. ''True Identity (MAJOR SPOILERS!) .]]However, in the second half of ''Harvest Saga, as the story progressed, more of Zoe's past was revealed. She was revealed to be a reincarnation of the late Hestia Hawthorn, the only daughter of Lord Helio and his late lover, Cerise Cherry, as well as the nurturer of Selina Strawberry and former love interest of Marshall Mango. What was more, Hestia was also the lover of Harold Honeydew, and she mothered their only child, Helene Hawthorn. Ten years before Harvest Saga, Hestia died while investigating the serial killer known as La Gloton, when she killed by the very same killer no less. Her body was later used as a vessel to the Stone of Wisdom, used by Lord Helio (the White Wizard's true identity) in his extreme attempt to bring his daughter back to life, starting the Feast of Apollo. Nevertheless, the results backfired and caused the Feast of Apollo's fatal consequences, and Hestia was de-aged by the Stone's imperfect effect and became Zoe, a living death who had no memories of her past. After choosing Calvin as the new mage, Helio made Calvin to take care of Zoe, so that he would one day find a way to revive Zoe / Hestia fully. The name Zoe Corinth was revealed to be a name Hestia took when she was a child, being kidnapped by children traffickers. It was not until her 27-year-old birthday that she discovered her real father and her identity. Therefore, as a result of the imperfect Feast of Apollo, Hestia's memory was reverted back to when she was 26 years old, before meeting Harold, before conceiving Helene before knowing her true name, even before finding out the existence of the Order of Flourish. The remaining memory was locked up inside the Stone of Wisdom, guarded by Helene, who was shut from the outside world due to her ugliness. In order to find out the true identity of La Gloton, Helene tried hard to uncover Hestia's memory inside the Stone of Wisdom, but proved to be no avail. ''Tarot Motif - XIX. The Sun The Sun (XIX) is a trump card in the tarot deck. Tarot trumps are often called Major Arcana by tarot card readers. The card has an infant, who rides a white horse under the anthropomorphized sun, with many sunflowers in the background. In the Mythic Tarot deck, the Sun is depicted by Apollo and Helios. The Sun Arcana symbolizes happiness, joy, energy, optimism and accomplishment. Occasionally, it is also associated with one's initial happiness. In contrast of this, the '''Reversed Sun Arcana' symbolizes despair, sadness, cynical views and impotence. Hestia herself represents Sun Arcana, but all the consequences which brought by her death is exactly the very same symbolization of the Reversed Sun Arcana. A. E. Waite suggested that this card is associated with attained knowledge. An infant rides a white horse under the anthropomorphized sun, with sunflowers in the background. The child of life holds a red flag, representing the blood of renewal while a smiling sun shines down on him, representing accomplishment. The conscious mind prevails over the fears and illusions of the unconscious. Innocence is renewed through discovery, bringing hope for the future. This card is generally considered positive. It is said to reflect happiness and contentment, vitality, self-confidence and success. Sometimes referred to as the best card in Tarot, it represents good things and positive outcomes to current struggles. ''Logo Personal Information As Hestia As Zoe Pure of Heart Proposal Pre-Resurrection * 'Hestia Hawthorn' is the founder of Star Spangled Society and the former second in command within the Order of Flourish, as well as the archenemy of an infamous serial killer known to the public as La Gloton. She is remembered as one of the best and most dedicated member of the Order of Flourish following her tragic murder. Being the adoptive parent of some sort to Selina Strawberry and a former friend to Selina's parents, Hestia kept the darkest secret of Selina's parents inside her heart in order to protect Selina, knowing that the Order of Flourish has its reason to be kept in secret to the public. However, she never agrees to use any extreme way to achieve the Order's goal to protect the town. In her mind, Hestia regards helping weaklings as the greatest importance in terms of justice, and she is one of the few sane person that shows some cautiousness towards Croatoan Virus and its usage in terms of defeating the Zodiac Demons. It is also revealed that Hestia, in order to prevent disastrous effects, instructs Selina to produce the divine weapon of Dawn's Early Light in order to prevent a Croatoan outbreak, which would kill hundreds, even millions of innoncent life and can only benifit Moloch and his minions. During her time of being stuck in depression, Hestia encourages Selina to get out of the hollowed sadness and make an outlook to the future. Sadly, it was cut short when Alexandar Apricot, an Order of Flourish agent, tried to expose the Croatoan plan to the USA government, but was framed by Pedro Pineapple, nearly trigged a bioweapon crisis in New York, and was subsquently sent on trial, before he was rumored to commit suicide in prison. Deducing Alexandar to be innoncent, Hestia tried to discover the truth behind this, as well as the later missing of Mayor Dragonia Dragonfruit, which only led her to La Gloton, who revealed to be the entire event's mastermind. Even till her last moment, Hestia refused to surrender to La Gloton when the latter threatened her to expose the Croatoan Virus to the world. Hestia knew if the Order's project and source was exposed, not only the order in Sleepy Hollow would eventually crumbled, the virus itself would fall into the hands of dishonest buisnessman who would only use them in amoral goals. Then, she accepted her demise under the belief that the hope shall pravail. Sadly enough, Hestia's demise is the cause of the Feast of Apollo, which caused the leadership of the Order of Flourish losing their mind, twisting everything into what Hestia never wanted in her entire life.'' ''Post-Resurrection * Zoe Corinth is the assistant in Melvin the Mute Merchant's antique and a mysterious Salem Descendant, who survived the Feast of Apollo but somehow lost a large portion of her memory and soul, due to the ritual's effect. Adopted as his sister by Calvin Cranberry, Zoe was under protection of her new friend at the behest of the mystical White Wizard. Zoe is a very helpful and cheerful person who always showed her happy side to everyone, even trying to help Ichabod and Katria to gain an certificate to earn American citizenship, so that they could protect Corbin's Archives from being demolished. In the meantime, Zoe is always alerted at the presence of the Zodiac Demons and served as some sort of a warning signal for Team Witness whenever a demon of Moloch started to appear. Meanwhile, the mysteries upon Zoe started to surface with the White Wizard's more amoral side started to surface, while Zoe started to gain her memories once more after getting into touch with the Stone of Wisdom which had her lost part of memory. Turned out, Zoe was the reincarnation of Hestia Hawthorn. Soon afterwards, she was forced to become a container for the Stone of Wisdom after the White Wizard, revealing himself to be Lord Helio and the Wiseman of Zodiac Demons in the same time, took the stone and Zoe away to create a second Feast of Apollo in order to revive everyone he had lost, including her, while purging the world from despair and depression. However, after the failure of the Second Feast, Zoe refused to cooperate with her father's plan and stole the Infinity Ring, returning it back to Calvin so that he could defeat her father and end all this madness, even at the price for her to disappear forever. Calling her father as the real fool, Zoe revealed that she never wanted to sacrifice others in order to survive, saying that her remaining portion of Hestia would never pleased to see all of this. Zoe also saw through the truth behind the Stone of Wisdom, wanting Ichabod, Selina and Calvin to hide the Stone so that no one shall ever take it away, since this stone itself means disaster, right before she was killed by Phyllis Peach (once more), who took the Stone of Wisdom away. In the end, Calvin and Selina managed to summon the spirit of Zoe/Hestia inside the ring so that they could defeat Phyllis, as Zoe (now regaining her Hestia persona) declared the final punishment upon La Gloton. In a nutshell, Zoe/Hestia shows herself to the embodiment of the Order of Flourish's original wish, which is protect the world from the demonic forces without ever hurting any innoncent people. Eventually, Zoe/Hestia lives spiritually inside everyone's mind, keeping the Order of Flourish back on track with Selina Strawberry carrying on her legacy.'' ''Abilities & Powers Relationships (as Hestia) Relationships (as Zoe) Theme Songs Quotes Hestia *"Very soon, little man, you will be dead, and the world will go on without you. No one will even remember your name."'' *''"Needless hassle is the most needless thing ever in this world, especially those needless hassling between us."'' ''Zoe *- Helio: Now, let's go. At first of all, I need to stop the corruption of your body.'' **''- Zoe: No... (turned back)'' **''- Helio: What is it?'' **''- Zoe: I'd rather stay like this.'' **''- Helio: What kind of stupid words you're saying?'' **''- Zoe: (lashed out) IT'S YOU WHO ARE STUPID!!!'' **''- Helio: What?'' **''- Zoe: I never ever want to sacrifice anyone to make myself live longer!'' **''- Helio: It's only your own delusions. The soul of Hestia will be really happy to return to your body...'' **''- Zoe: She won't! If whatever you said are true, then there should be a merciful heart inside me, not a cold icy rock that keeps consuming your sanity! Therefore, she won't be happy about this, either! Please, father, stop it... No more...'' *''(After stealing the Infinity Stone from Helio, Zoe escaped the Order's base and stumbled to the river bank of Hudson River, just in time when Ichabod, Calvin and Selina arrived.)'' **''- Ichabod: Are you all right?'' **''- Zoe: Ichabod, Selina... and Calvin... I'm glad to see you all.'' **''- Selina: Zoe... No, Mother Hestia, I'm sorry... I'll never ever turn you in to Helio again! Now, I must...'' **''(Selina attempted to heal Zoe with her own Ring of the Order, but Zoe rejected and pulled her hand back from Selina's grasp)'' **''- Zoe: Is this really necessary to continue?'' **''- Ichabod: What on Earth are you talking about?'' **''- Zoe: ENOUGH!!!'' **''- Ichabod & Selina & Calvin: !!!!!!'' **''- Zoe: Of course, I'm afraid to be vanished very much... but... if I vanished, there'll be no one would be sacrificed for my sake! This is the only way to end all of this!'' **''- Calvin: No, no... No, there must be another way. There must be another way to make you survive all of this, Zoe!'' **''(Zoe didn't answer. She showed the Infinity Ring to the trio before giving it back to Ichabod.)'' **''- Ichabod: This is...'' **''- Zoe: Your own ring, Ichabod. This ring contains the magic coming from your own mother, and it's born from your own awakened potential.'' **''- Selina: Hestia...'' **''- Zoe: Ichabod, Calvin, and Selina, please. After I died... you must keep the Stone of Wisdom! You can't give it to anybody! This Stone was tainted with Moloch's curse. As long as it existed and fell into the wrong hands, another catastrophe will strike again! Therefore, please! All of you!'' **''- Calvin: Zoe...'' **''- Zoe: Just let me to rest forever, just like this... This is my final... wish.'' *''"I had a loss of memory, but now... Finally, I remember everything... My name, Zoe Corinth, was given by my adopted parents... My real name is Hestia Hallow, and I am the daughter of Lord Helio. I was killed by Phyllis Peach... when I was gonna exposed her as the real murderer of Attorney Dragonia Dragonfruit."'' ''Quotes to & about Hestia / Zoe Hestia Zoe *"You seemed so worried, Crane, about the situation of Hestia..." - Kristen Kiwifruit'' *''"She looks so much like her when she was young..." - Harold Honeydew'' *''"It can't be right. If she is a survivor of the Feast of Apollo, without turning into a Zodiac Demon, then where is her soul?" - Dark Arzonia'' *''"She is the reincarnation of my mother. I won't make such a mistake in my deducing." - Helene Hawthorn'' *''"Zoe is Hestia's husk, with the Stone of Wisdom as the container of her soul. I went so far to revive her and I can't stop. She is the only one I have ever valued! Without her, this world is meaningless! I'll bring her back even if it means I'll sacrifice the entire humanity as an act of necessarily evil!" - Lord Helio answering Ichabod's accusation'' ''Voice Hestia Zoe Gallery Hestia Hawthorn Young 41513922_p0.jpg 59084302_p0_master1200.jpg 45640822_p0_master1200.jpg 59037304_p0_master1200.jpg 41326564_p0.jpg 56180744_p0_master1200.jpg Middle-Aged Bloodborne.full.2136032.png 60667006 p18 master1200.jpg 67233129_p6_master1200.jpg 58434493_p1_master1200.jpg 58434493 p2 master1200.jpg 58434493_p0_master1200.jpg 60667187_p2_master1200.jpg Sister.Adella.full.2136039.png Zoe Corinth & Teenage Hestia Kantai.Collection.full.2065073.jpg Mizuho.(Kantai.Collection).full.1929086.jpg Mizuho.(Kantai.Collection).full.1926317.jpg Kantai.Collection.full.1946990.jpg Mizuho.(Kantai.Collection).full.2131573.jpg Mizuho.(Kantai.Collection).full.1925296.jpg 64893044_p0_master1200.jpg Mizuho.(Kantai.Collection).full.1983035.jpg Kantai.Collection.full.1920584.jpg Mizuho.(Kantai.Collection).full.1923472.jpg Trivia * The death of Hestia and its consequence is a reference to the Norse mythology, particularly the death of Baldur, the God of Light in Norse myth. **Baldur (Also known as Balder, and in Old Norse: Baldr) was the son of Odin (the King of the Gods) and his wife Frigg. He was known to be beautiful and was the favourite of the Æsir gods. Most legends about him concern his death. After he and Frigg had a dream in which they saw his death (with dreams being prophetic in Norse mythology), Frigg asked everything in creation to promise to not harm Baldur, only forgetting to ask mistletoe, as she thought it was "too young" to swear an oath. Icelandic stories tell how the gods amused themselves by throwing objects at him (knowing that he was immune from harm). The blind god Höd, (Baldur’s twin brother) deceived by Loki, killed Baldur by hurling mistletoe, the only thing that could hurt him. *Hestia represents the Virtue of Hope. *Interesting, Hestia was born on the very day of Christmas Eve, a day before 'Christmas Day' (the day when Jesus Christ was born), and died on the very day of Halloween, a day after October 30th which is known as the 'Devil's Night. *Technically, Hestia is considered as one of the weakest Order of Flourish members appeared so far, and she is the only main member who was never shown fighting. *Hestia is the first female member in modern days who joined the Order of Flourish, which was founded by her long lost father. *Hestia is greatly associated with the number 29 and the sunflower, to fit her Tarot Motif. **She became a formal top executive of the Order of Flourish at the age of 29, and she has 29 students at the time when she found the Star Spangled Society to support the town of Sleepy Hollow's order. She also suffered 29 cuts on her body from Phyllis before she killed her. She also planted 29 sunflowers in her own garden. *Hestia is the last comfirmed victim of La Gloton prior to the Feast of Apollo. *Unlike almost all other female members in the Order of Flourish (excluding her own daughter, Helene) who are above average height, Hestia had an stature of an average woman. She is only taller than her daughter, Helene, who was almost like a child despite being a teenager. *Hestia's memory inside the Stone of Wisdom would be the key to make Helene Hawthorn know that her mother was killed by Phyllis Peach, but Helene was too weak to fight Phyllis. Furthermore, according to Lord Helio's order, Helene was not permitted to go into the town due to her disfigurement, so it would take her ten years to avenge her mother. *To distinguish Zoe Corinth from another character, Zoe Benson, the Team Witness often called her Ms. Corinth, especially Ichabod Crane and Kristen Kiwifruit, which she never minded. *Formerly, Hestia was designed as Helio's first adoptive daughter, but later she was redesigned as his biological daughter in order to strengthen her importance to him. *Hestia is the one of the few members in the Order who had no Black and White Insanity, making her away from a Knight Templar. It was because she was already dead before the fatal night of Feast of Apollo. *Helene and Harold are the first two characters who had recognized Zoe as Hestia when they saw them. *Hestia's death is the catalyst for the Feast of Apollo, the key event that drew the entire Order of Flourish into insanity. Like stated above, this is also a reference to ''Baldur's death in Norse mythology, which was the start of Ragnarök: The Death of the Norse Gods and end of the Nine Realms.'' Real-Life Inspirations Liu Shaoqi Liu Shaoqi (pronounced ʂâutɕʰǐ; Chinese: 刘少奇; 24 November 1898 – 12 November 1969) was a Chinese revolutionary, politician, and theorist. He was Chairman of the NPC Standing Committee from 1954 to 1959, First Vice Chairman of the Communist Party of China from 1956 to 1966 and Chairman (President) of the People's Republic of China, China's de jure head of state, from 1959 to 1968, during which he implemented policies of economic reconstruction in China. For 15 years, President Liu was the third most powerful man in China, behind only Chairman Mao Zedong and Premier Zhou Enlai. Originally groomed as Mao's successor, Liu antagonized him in the early 1960s before the Cultural Revolution, and from 1966 onward was criticized, then purged, by Mao. Liu disappeared from public life in 1968 and was labelled the "commander of China's bourgeoisie headquarters", China's foremost "capitalist-roader", and a traitor to the revolution. He died under harsh treatment in late 1969, but was posthumously rehabilitated by Deng Xiaoping's government in 1980 and granted a national memorial service. Iris Chang Iris Shun-Ru Chang (March 28, 1968 – November 9, 2004, traditional Chinese: 張純如, simplified Chinese: 张纯如) was a Chinese-American author and journalist. She is best known for her best-selling 1997 account of the Nanking Massacre, The Rape of Nanking. Chang is the subject of the 2007 biography, Finding Iris Chang, and the 2007 documentary film Iris Chang: The Rape of Nanking. The daughter of two university professors, Ying-Ying Chang and Dr. Shau-Jin Chang, who emigrated from Taiwan, Chang was born in Princeton, New Jersey and raised in Champaign-Urbana, Illinois, where she attended University Laboratory High School of Urbana, Illinois and graduated in 1985. She earned a bachelor's degree in journalism at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign in 1989, during which time she also worked as a New York Times stringer from Urbana-Champaign, and wrote six front-page articles over the course of one year. After brief stints at the Associated Press and the Chicago Tribune she pursued a master's degree in Writing Seminars at Johns Hopkins University. She then embarked on her career as an author and lectured and wrote magazine articles. She married Bretton Lee Douglas, whom she had met in college, and had one son, Christopher, who was 2 years old at the time of her suicide. She lived in San Jose, California in the final years of her life. Her second book, The Rape of Nanking: The Forgotten Holocaust of World War II (1997), was published on the 60th anniversary of the Nanking Massacre and was motivated in part by her own grandparents' stories about their escape from the massacre. It documents atrocities committed against Chinese by forces of the Imperial Japanese Army during the Second Sino-Japanese War, and includes interviews with victims. Her second book remained on the New York Times Bestseller list for 10 weeks. Based on the book, an American documentary film, Nanking, was released in 2007. The book attracted both praises for exposing the details of the atrocity and criticisms because of alleged inaccuracies. After publication of the book, Chang campaigned to persuade the Japanese government to apologize for its troops' wartime conduct and to pay compensation. Chang suffered a nervous breakdown in August 2004, which her family, friends, and doctors attributed in part to constant sleep deprivation, dozens of herbal supplements, and heavy doses of psychologically damaging prescription medication. At the time, she was several months into research for her fourth book, about the Bataan Death March. She was also promoting The Chinese in America. While en route to Harrodsburg, Kentucky, where she planned to gain access to a "time capsule" of audio recordings from servicemen, she suffered an extreme bout of depression that left her unable to leave her hotel room in Louisville. A local veteran who was assisting her research helped her check into Norton Psychiatric Hospital in Louisville, where she was diagnosed with reactive psychosis, placed on heavy medication for three days and then released to her parents. After the release from the hospital, she continued to suffer from depression and experienced the side effects of several medications she was taking. Chang was also reportedly deeply disturbed by much of the subject matter of her research. On November 9, 2004 at about 9 a.m., Chang was found dead in her car by a county water district employee on a rural road south of Los Gatos, California and west of State Route 17, in Santa Clara County. Investigators concluded that Chang had shot herself through the mouth with a revolver. At the time of her death, she had been taking the medications Depakote and Risperdal to stabilize her mood. Reports said that news of her suicide hit the massacre survivor community in Nanjing hard. In tribute to Chang, the survivors held a service at the same time as her funeral, held at the Gate of Heaven Cemetery in Cupertino, California on November 12, 2004, at the Nanjing Massacre Memorial Hall. In 2005, the Memorial Hall which collects documents, photos, and human remains from the massacre, added both a wing and a bronze statue dedicated to Chang. In 2017, the Iris Chang Memorial Hall was built in Huai'an, China. Eva Peron Eva María Duarte de Perón (7 May 1919 – 26 July 1952) was the wife of Argentine President Juan Perón (1895–1974) and First Lady of Argentina from 1946 until her death in 1952. She is usually referred to as Eva Perón or Evita. She was born in Los Toldos, a small village in the Pampas, Argentina to a wealthy rancher and his mistress, both descendants of Basque immigrants. When her father died, she and her siblings were brought to the funeral, causing a small scandal when they arrived. They were allowed to pay their respects and then ordered to leave at the insistence of his wife, which remained a bitter memory for Eva into adulthood. Her family moved to Junín, and Eva finally moved to the city of Buenos Aires in 1934. She became a famous radio actress, working in radio telenovellas and appearing at magazines. Remember that in 1934 television was not a massive media yet, just a recent invention in its testing phases. Being 1934 it also meant that Argentine women still possessed very few rights. President Ramón Castillo was deposed in 1943 by a military coup. Pedro Ramírez became the new president, and General Juan Perón the secretary of labor, a minor and inconsequential office. However, Juan Perón became increasingly popular with his actions in support of the workforce. Eva Duarte met Juan Perón during a fundraiser in support of the victims of a recent earthquake in San Juan. Eva slowly began to give up her acting career and instead work with an actor's union. Perón was removed from his post by the military, but a huge and unprecedented demonstration in his support on October 17 forced them to restore him. They were married after that, and Eva Duarte became Eva Perón. Perón ran for president in the 1946 elections, and won by a landslide despite the US support for the other candidate. Eva Perón led the ministry of labor during her husband's presidency, and became highly popular. She also promoted the right to vote for women, which was passed in 1947. She made a diplomatic visit to Europe, ravaged by World War II. When Perón's first term was nearing its end, she was suggested as a possible vice-president for the second one, as he would run for re-election. However, she was not sure about it, as she had contracted cancer a short time earlier. A huge supportive demonstration urged her to accept the candidacy, but she refused it. There are other alternative explanations for her refusal, such as the resistance of the military or that she wouldn't be able to keep her current work if she became vice president (which, in day-to-day politics, just means a luxury seat in the senate, but without even the power to vote unless there is a tie). In any case, she did not accept the vice-presidential candidacy. She attended the October 17 celebration (now an annual Peronist celebration), with the people being aware that she had cancer. She was hospitalized shortly after that. As she could not leave her bed during the 1951 elections, a ballot box was taken to her room so she could vote in the first election that allowed women's suffrage. Regardless of her critical condition, she attended the celebration of Perón's second term. She finally died on July 26, 1952. Perón could not finish his second term, as a military coup deposed him, sent him into exile in 1955, and proscribed Peronism. Evita's body, kept at the CGT union, was stolen by the anti-Peronist military and disappeared. For several years its fate was unknown. It was finally returned to Perón (living in Spain by then) in 1971, when a new military dictatorship negotiated to call for open elections and lifting the proscription that Peronism endured for almost 2 decades. Evita's body is currently kept at La Recoleta cemetery. Willy Brandt Willy Brandt (German pronunciation: ˈbʁant; born Herbert Ernst Karl Frahm; 18 December 1913 – 8 October 1992) was a German statesman who was leader of the Social Democratic Party of Germany (SPD) from 1964 to 1987 and served as Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Germany (West Germany) from 1969 to 1974. He was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize in 1971 for his efforts to strengthen cooperation in western Europe through the EEC and to achieve reconciliation between West Germany and the countries of Eastern Europe. He was the first Social Democrat chancellor since 1930. Brandt was famous for an event known as the Kniefall von Warschau (German for "Warsaw Genuflection"). The event took place on December 7, 1970, in what was then the Communist People's Republic of Poland during a visit to a monument to the German occupation-era Warsaw Ghetto Uprising. After laying down a wreath, Brandt, very surprisingly, and to all appearances spontaneously, knelt. He remained silently in that position for a short time (half a minute), surrounded by a large group of dignitaries and press photographers. Brandt had actively resisted the early Nazi regime, and had spent most of the time of Hitler's reign in exile. The occasion of Brandt's visit to Poland at the time was the signing of the Treaty of Warsaw between West Germany and the People's Republic of Poland, guaranteeing German acceptance of the new borders of Poland. The treaty was one of the Brandt-initiated policy steps (the 'Ostpolitik') to ease tensions between West and East during the Cold War. Chiang Ching-kuo Chiang Ching-kuo (Shanghai/Ningbo dialect: tɕiã.tɕiŋ.koʔ) (27 April1 1910 – 13 January 1988), Kuomintang (KMT) politician and leader, was a Chinese statesman and the son of Generalissimo and President Chiang Kai-shek and held numerous posts in the government of the Republic of China (ROC). He succeeded his father to serve as Premier of the Republic of China between 1972–78 and was the President of the Republic of China from 1978 until his death in 1988. Under his tenure, the government of the Republic of China, while authoritarian, became more open and tolerant of political dissent. Towards the end of his life, Chiang relaxed government controls on the media and speech and allowed Taiwanese Han into positions of power, including his successor Lee Teng-hui. After the Second Sino-Japanese War and during the Chinese Civil War, Chiang Ching-kuo briefly served as a liaison administrator in Shanghai, trying to eradicate the corruption and hyperinflation that plagued the city. He was determined to do this because of the fears arising from the Nationalists' increasing lack of popularity during the Civil War. Given the task of arresting dishonest businessmen who hoarded supplies for profit during the inflationary spiral, he attempted to assuage the business community by explaining that his team would only go after big war profiteers. Chiang Ching-kuo copied Soviet methods, which he learned during his stay in the Soviet Union, to start a social revolution by attacking middle class merchants. He also enforced low prices on all goods to raise support from the Proletariat. As riots broke out and savings were ruined, bankrupting shop owners, Chiang Ching-kuo began to attack the wealthy, seizing assets and placing them under arrest. The son of the gangster Du Yuesheng was arrested by him. Ching-kuo ordered KMT agents to raid the Yangtze Development Corporation's warehouses, which was privately owned by H.H. Kung and his family, as the company was accused of hoarding supplies. H.H. Kung's wife was Soong Ai-ling, the sister of Soong Mei-ling who was Chiang Ching-kuo's stepmother. H.H. Kung's son David was arrested, and the Kungs responded by blackmailing the Chiangs, threatening to release information about them. He was eventually freed after negotiations, and Chiang Ching-kuo resigned, ending the terror on the Shanghainese merchants. Anne Frank Annelies Marie "Anne" Frank (German pronunciation: maˈʁiː ˈʔanə ˈfʁaŋk; Dutch pronunciation: maˈri ˈʔɑnə ˈfrɑŋk; 12 June 1929 – February or March 19454) was a German-born diarist. One of the most discussed Jewish victims of the Holocaust, she gained fame posthumously with the publication of The Diary of a Young Girl (originally Het Achterhuis; English: The Secret Annex), in which she documents her life in hiding from 1942 to 1944, during the German occupation of the Netherlands in World War II. It is one of the world's most widely known books and has been the basis for several plays and films. Born in Frankfurt, Germany, she lived most of her life in or near Amsterdam, Netherlands, having moved there with her family at the age of four and one-half when the Nazis gained control over Germany. Born a German national, Frank lost her citizenship in 1941 and thus became stateless. By May 1940, the Franks were trapped in Amsterdam by the German occupation of the Netherlands. As persecutions of the Jewish population increased in July 1942, the family went into hiding in some concealed rooms behind a bookcase in the building where Anne's father worked. From then until the family's arrest by the Gestapo in August 1944, Anne kept a diary she had received as a birthday present, and wrote in it regularly. Following their arrest, the Franks were transported to concentration camps. In October or November 1944, Anne and her sister, Margot, were transferred from Auschwitz to Bergen-Belsen concentration camp, where they died (probably of typhus) a few months later. They were originally estimated by the Red Cross to have died in March, with Dutch authorities setting 31 March as their official date of death, but research by the Anne Frank House in 2015 suggests they more likely died in February. Frank's father, Otto, the only survivor of the family, returned to Amsterdam after the war to find that her diary had been saved by one of the helpers, Miep Gies, and his efforts led to its publication in 1947. It was translated from its original Dutch version and first published in English in 1952 as The Diary of a Young Girl, and has since been translated into over 60 languages. Dom Pedro II of Brazil Pedro de Alcântara João Carlos Leopoldo Salvador Bibiano Francisco Xavier de Paula Leocádio Miguel Gabriel Rafael Gonzaga de Bragança e Habsburgo (December 2, 1825 - December 5, 1891) was the second and last Emperor of Brazil. Born the seventh son (and only male to survive infancy) of the previous Emperor Pedro I and his wife Maria Leopoldina of Austria, he inherited the throne at very young age (a whooping 5-years old) when his father abdicated the Brazilian throne to restore peace in Portugal (he was the previous king's heir and a Succession Crisis was underway). While his father's best friend ruled the country as regent, young Pedro II was left in charge of a country on the brink of disintegration: disputes between political factions and several rebellious movements took place all over the country that threatened to secede whole states from the Empire. In order to restore stability, the Parliament rushed Pedro's coronation when he was still 14-years old before he could officially reach manhood. His reign spanned over 50 years and saw Brazil becoming a emerging superpower in the international theater, winning three international conflicts (the most notorious being the War of the Triple Alliance of which he personally coordinated the troops) and ushering a time of prosperity for his people, the likes of which their Hispanic neighbors could only dream of. Pedro was a man of progress, an advocate of abolition, free speech, arts and science, as result of his preparation from an early age to rule. He was personal friends with contemporary artists and inventors such as Richard Wagner and Alexander Graham Bell (whom managed to amaze the monarch with his telephone) and was admired and looked up to by intellectuals like Charles Darwin, Victor Hugo and Friedrich Nietzsche to name a few. Pedro invested in scientific advances, provided scholarship for Brazilian students to study at universities and colleges and founded the Imperial Academy of the Fine Arts. He held the distinction of being one of the three heads of states besides Peter the Great and Napoleon Bonaparte to being elected to the French Academy of Sciences. Pedro's long rule came to an end in 1889 following the abolition of slavery, he had eroded the support of Brazilian wealthy class who began pushing to depose the emperor and establish a Republic to protect their interests. Despite having the public support of the commoners and the recently freed slaves (who equated the monarchy with freedom for their part in the abolition), the emperor did not resist in order to prevent a potential civil war from erupting and in no small part of growing weary of his role as monarch, as he lead a very grim and lonely childhood with his mother dying in childbirth and his father leaving him at a very young age and dying a little afterwards. And so in a very bizarre situation, he ended up abdicating in a bloodless coup even though he was still highly regarded by his own people - even the very Republicans who deposed him saw Pedro as role model and tried to emulate him. Pedro would soon die two years after in Paris, and the whole nation mourned when news reached the fledgling Republic. His still living descendants are the House of Orleans-Braganza currently living in France and are still claimants to the throne. He is widely regarded as The Good King today as he was back then, being characterized as a man of admirable integrity, intelligence and a strong sense of duty and loyalty to his people, which were immensely reciprocated. While following Brazilian leaders were viewed in a more divisive manner either by its contemporaries or historians, the general opinion on him is exceedingly positive: he has been repeatedly used as the standard for which leaders were measured, with historians cynically pointing out that the long string of dictators and despots that followed failed to live up to him - even though nobody really argued to restore the monarchy back (technically there was a referendum in 1993 asking whether the people preferred the monarchy or the republic and more than 80% voted for the latter). Pedro is specially admired for being ahead of his time and much of his progressive legacy remains to his day and serve as foundation for Brazil's rapidly rising status as regional power. As such he often tops the list of greatest Brazilians who ever lived, if not filling the number one position himself. Sharon Tate Sharon Marie Tate Polanski (January 24, 1943 – August 9, 1969) was an American actress and model. During the 1960s, she played small television roles before appearing in films and was regularly featured in fashion magazines as a model and cover girl. After receiving positive reviews for her comedic and dramatic acting performances, Tate was hailed as one of Hollywood's most promising newcomers. She made her film debut in 1966 with the occult-themed Eye of the Devil. Her most remembered performance was as Jennifer North in the 1967 cult classic film, Valley of the Dolls, earning her a Golden Globe Award nomination. Tate's last completed film, 12+1 was released posthumously in 1969, with the actress receiving top billing. On January 20, 1968, Tate married Roman Polanski, her director and co-star in 1967's The Fearless Vampire Killers. On August 9, 1969, Tate and four others were murdered by members of the Manson Family in the home she shared with Polanski. At the time of her death, she was eight-and-a-half months pregnant with the couple's son. A decade after Tate's murder, the actress' mother, Doris Tate, in response to the growing cult status of the killers and the possibility of them being granted parole, organized a public campaign that resulted in amendments to the California criminal law. Tate's mother went on to say that the law would "help transform Sharon's legacy from murder victim to a symbol of victims' rights". A book by Tate's sister, Debra Tate, titled Sharon Tate: Recollection, was released in 2014. Fictional Inspirations Yui Kanzaki Yui Kanzaki (神崎 優衣 Kanzaki Yui) is a main character in Kamen Rider Ryuki. She is the sister of Shiro Kanzaki, the creator of the Decks, and she, with Shiro, is the partial creator of the Mirror World and it's Mirror Monsters. She spent most of the series opposing her brother on the Rider War. Yui at heart is a young innocent girl who is caring to anyone she meets. However, this trait is what causes her the most trouble as a majority of the people around her are associates of the Rider War and only wish to use her to their advantage. She hates fighting, as shown by the multiple times that she attempted to stop Shinji and Ren from fighting each other. Heather Mason Heather Mason, known as Cheryl Mason after the events of Silent Hill 3, is the protagonist of Silent Hill 3. Heather is the reincarnation of both Cheryl Mason and Alessa Gillespie and is on a mission to get revenge and kill God. Heather's given name is Cheryl Mason, the adopted daughter of the writer Harry Mason, who survived the events of the first Silent Hill game. When Harry escaped Silent Hill, Alessa, the Incubator, came back as an apparition and presented him with a newborn baby, which is both Cheryl and Alessa herself restored to one body again. Harry left Silent Hill with the baby and moved to Portland. Harry was unsure about raising the baby, and considered killing, strangling and abandoning her because he suspected the baby was a reincarnation of Alessa, and Alessa was responsible for taking Cheryl away from him. However, Harry decided to raise her. Harry decided to name the baby Cheryl again. However, he later felt this name was a mistake since at the time, Harry only thought of her only as a replacement for his lost Cheryl. Five years later, they were attacked by a member of the Order in Portland and Harry killed him in self-defense. In an attempt to throw the cult off if they come and look for them, he renamed her Heather, dyed her hair blonde and relocated to another city. Harry eventually settled in the Daisy Villa Apartments with Heather. On one of Heather's birthdays, Harry gave her a pendant with a red jewel inside and told her to take good care of it and to never take it off; the reason being that the red jewel is crystallized Aglaophotis which can expel demons, so if Heather should ever be in danger of birthing the Order's god again, she could survive by swallowing the Aglaophotis and expelling God. Heather is a seemingly normal and carefree girl who loves to shop. She has a few rough edges and tends to be blunt with others. One trait of Heather is that she is moody and loses her temper quite easily at things that frustrate her, which are considered normal traits for a teenager. Heather has a sharp tongue and can be very snarky, sarcastic and humorous such as her "joke" to Douglas in the normal ending. No longer a child yet not quite an adult yet either, she still bears childish conceit and naïveté. Heather is still vulnerable, as there are moments when she can be quite sensitive and emotional. In Silent Hill 3, Heather experiences vicissitudes and is a scared, stressed, exhausted and frightened teenager struggling to realize her identity (Alessa) and find her place in the world. She adapts rather remarkably to the disturbing spectacles she finds on her journey. Upon discovering a bloody corpse covered by newspapers, she says she feels her ordeal has numbed her senses. Her bravery and nonchalant reaction to various creatures and horrors late in the game, forged by her resolve later all point to a rather feisty and hot-headed temperament. Nevertheless, hidden in her heart is a great source of kindness. Heather views suffering as a natural, and sometimes unavoidable, part of life, yet doesn't like the idea of Claudia Wolf hurting and killing people to achieve her goals, as seen during their heated arguments. This shows that she has a strong sense of "justice", further proven by her statement when she examines Vincent Smith's corpse, mentioning that while she hated him, she felt like his death was unfair. In the One Stop Imports, Heather can find cash scattered on a desk, though she chooses not to take them, saying she's "no thief", implying she is not greedy and doesn't really care about money, or at least feels strongly about taking things that don't belong to her, making it another example of her strong sense of justice. Heather has a great love for her father, as he raised her on his own. She jumps to Harry's defense when Vincent criticizes him. When Harry dies, she is completely distraught. After Harry's death, there is a very noticeable change in Heather's personality. She gradually becomes reflective and somber. If Heather examines a movie poster in her room, she comments, "I always liked that line, but now it just seems stupid," regarding staying hopeful in despair. Heather begins to turn to Douglas Cartland as a guardian surrogate, since she feels that he is the only one she can trust, in contrast to Vincent and Claudia. They develop a bond and Douglas even tells her that she reminds him of his dead son, to which Heather, visibly moved, replies, "Well, maybe if you'd compared me to your daughter..." Their bond grows on their way to Silent Hill and later on after she finds him injured at Lakeside Amusement Park. Heather begins the game with a switchblade already in her inventory, and if it is examined, she comments, "I know it's terrible, but I just love walking around with this." She also owns a stun gun, a gift from her "worrywart dad", although she doesn't usually carry it with her because of its bulkiness. Upon finding the shotgun, she states that it's "gross", implying that she is not a fan of weapons, but is willing to use them to survive. Pandora (God of War) Pandora (Πανδώρα, "All gifts"), was the self-made and adoptive daughter of Hephaestus, and the tritagonist in God of War III. Created by Hephaestus, Pandora served as a key to the mythological Pandora's Box, which was rumored to bring about the end of the World. After Kratos found Pandora's Box, protected by the Flame of Olympus, Athena appeared before him, informed him of Pandora's role as key, and how to gain access to the Box's contents. While visiting Hephaestus one more time, the Smith God revealed to Kratos that he had created Pandora as a key to the Box: she was an object neither living nor dead, but he sheltered her from Zeus and instead suggested Cronos as the perfect guardian for the box, as no Mortal could best a Titan. However, after Kratos used the box to defeat Ares, Zeus became fearful of the box's power and tortured Hephaestus until he revealed Pandora's location. Zeus then hid the Box in the Flame of Olympus so that only Pandora could unseal it, then kidnapped Pandora, which prevented her from ever freeing the Box. Zeus then ordered Daedalus to construct a Labyrinth to keep Pandora imprisoned, much like he did with the Minotaur. Pandora was able to communicate with Kratos through bronze statues in her likeness and appeared from a small blue flame in the statue's hands. She appeared several times through the Ghost of Sparta's journey, asked him to free her, and hinted at her location. It was within the Labyrinth that Kratos eventually found Pandora, trapped at the very core of the structure. She helped Kratos escape the Labyrinth by guiding him along its cubes and entering small grates that he could not enter. On the other hand, Kratos had to save Pandora from several traps and protected her from hordes of monsters. Along the way to the Flame, Pandora talked about how much fear consumed the Gods: a fear of her and a fear of the "Marked Warrior." She expressed how much she hated herself for seeing Hephaestus tortured by Zeus because of her. Kratos simply replied: "Hephaestus did what every father should: protect his child." Pandora continued and said that when the Gods' fear rose, her own fear was replaced by Hope, and even though Kratos believed that hope was for the weak, Pandora insisted that hope was what everyone had when all is lost. When the two of them saw the hanging corpse of Daedalus, Kratos told her: "This is what Hope delivers, child. You should learn that now." Koyomi Koyomi is the main heroine of Kamen Rider Wizard. She is Haruto Soma's assistant, a mysterious girl who was entrusted to Haruto by the White Wizard after the Sabbath. Koyomi has no memory of her life before and is ultimately comparable to a dead shell. As such, she needs periodical infusions of magical energy through the use of the Please Ring to maintain her being. Though she initially resented her half dead state and wished to just stay dead, Haruto convinces her to have hope in him, accept her present state and work for the future. She currently lives at Wajima's shop, helping Haruto with her unique ability to discern Phantoms-in-disguise from real humans. Eventually, Koyomi learns the truth that she is actually Koyomi Fueki (笛木 暦 Fueki Koyomi), the White Wizard's daughter. Furthermore, Koyomi learns that she died several years ago and was resurrected halfway during the first Sabbath when her father inserted a Philosopher's Stone into her body. With this knowledge, Koyomi eventually dies when Gremlin rips the stone out of her. Koyomi is portrayed by Makoto Okunaka (奥仲 麻琴 Okunaka Makoto). As a child, Koyomi is portrayed by Kanon Kobayashi (小林 花音 Kobayashi Kanon). Mallory Mallory is one of the main protagonists of American Horror Story: Apocalypse and the current Supreme Witch. She is portrayed by Billie Lourd. Mallory is a powerful witch believed to be Cordelia's successor as the Supreme. Among her magical abilities is tempus infinitum, which allows her to go back in time and alter past events. Following Michael's massacre at the Academy, Mallory flees with Cordelia, Coco, Madison. and Myrtle to Misty's swamp shack and is tasked by Cordelia to infiltrate Outpost 3 with Coco as part of a plan to defeat Michael. To prevent Michael from uncovering her status as the next Supreme, she is placed under an identity spell that turns her into Coco's passive and unconfident personal assistant. She eventually unleashes her powers inadvertently when Michael intimidates her during an interview, giving Cordelia, Madison, and Myrtle the signal to travel to the compound and confront Michael. After she is poisoned by Venable and Mead, Mallory is resurrected by Cordelia and her memories are restored. In the battle between Michael and the witches that follows, the other witches take a strand of Michael's hair and take Mallory to a safe place to begin the tempus infinitum spell. However, she is stabbed by Brock as Myrtle immolates him. With Mallory too weakened, Cordelia sacrifices herself by taking her own life to awaken Mallory's full powers as the new Supreme and initiate the spell. She promptly goes back in time in 2015 and kills Michael by running him over in a SUV repeatedly, preventing the apocalypse. She then arrives at the Robichaux Academy and meets the other witches for the first time from their perspective. With the timeline altered, Myrtle remains dead, as the lack of an apocalypse gave Cordelia no reason to resurrect her. Mallory also saves the life of Queenie by warning her off a stay at the Hotel Cortez. Out of gratitude to Mallory for dispatching Michael, Papa Legba's associate Nan returns Cordelia's student Misty Day from hell. Madison remains in hell, though Mallory resolves to release her eventually. As the only individual aware of the previous timeline, Mallory knows that a new Antichrist will eventually surface and seeks to be prepared when he arrives. Zoe Corinth (in original series) Zoe Corinth is a minor character in the third season of Sleepy Hollow. She is a Historian in Sleepy Hollow and she is helping Ichabod Crane become an American citizen. Clarice Starling Clarice M. Starling is a fictional character who appears as the protagonist in the novels The Silence of the Lambs and Hannibal by Thomas Harris. In The Silence of the Lambs, Starling is a student at the FBI Academy. Her mentor, Behavioral Sciences Unit chief Jack Crawford, sends her to interview Dr. Hannibal Lecter, a brilliant psychiatrist and cannibalistic serial killer. He is housed in a Baltimore mental institution. Upon arriving at the asylum for her first interview with Lecter, the asylum manager Frederick Chilton makes a crude pass at her, which she rebuffs; this helps her bond with Lecter, who despises Chilton. As time passes, Lecter gives Starling information about Buffalo Bill, a currently active serial killer being hunted by the FBI, but only in exchange for personal information, which Crawford has specifically warned her to keep secret from Lecter. In the film adaptation of The Silence of the Lambs, she was played by Jodie Foster, while in the film adaptation of Hannibal, she was played by Julianne Moore. Clarice Starling, as portrayed by Foster, was ranked the sixth greatest protagonist in film history on AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes and Villains, making her the highest-ranking heroine. Chikai Nanami Chikai Nanami is the main heroine of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She is a sleepy, laid-back student who is inexperienced in the ways of the world, but very skilled at video games. Along with Hajime, she becomes a central figure of the trials. She accidentally kills Nagito, falling into his trap which was meant to ensure her survival alone, but she thwarts his plans by confessing her identity and offering herself to be executed by getting crushed by a Tetris block in order to save the remaining students. It is learned during the graduation that she is actually an AI program designed to observe and protect the students during the Future Foundation's experiment. However, some of her consciousness remains, allowing her to help Hajime during his conflict. Her title is Ultimate Gamer (超高校級の「ゲーマー」 Chō-kōkō-kyū no "Gēmā", Super High School Level Gamer). In Danganronpa 3, it is revealed that the AI program was based on an actual student who attended Hope's Peak Academy along with the rest of the 77th class of Hope's Peak. Chiaki quickly befriended Hajime and was unanimously elected class representative after bringing video games to the class to help everyone bond. However, it was because of these traits that she was chosen to be executed by Junko in order to drive the rest of her class into becoming Remnants of Despair, forced to go through a dungeon filled with deadly traps before being skewered to death. It is her death that breaks Izuru free of Junko's control, causing the once-apathetic genius to begin planning his revenge. Chiaki is the only student of Class 77-B who stays dead permanently, as she was physically killed by Junko, compared to the other victims who died within the simulation, fell into comas, and were subsequently revived by Hajime. The ending of Danganronpa 3 shows Hajime finally bidding farewell to the AI version of Chiaki, as he embraces and chases his own future by joining Nagito and his other classmates. Baldr Baldr (also Balder, Baldur) is a god in Norse mythology, and a son of the god Odin and the goddess Frigg. He has numerous brothers, such as Thor and Váli. In the 12th century, Danish accounts by Saxo Grammaticus and other Danish Latin chroniclers recorded a euhemerized account of his story. Compiled in Iceland in the 13th century, but based on much older Old Norse poetry, the Poetic Edda and the Prose Edda contain numerous references to the death of Baldr as both a great tragedy to the Æsir and a harbinger of Ragnarök. According to Gylfaginning, a book of Snorri Sturluson's Prose Edda, Baldr's wife is Nanna and their son is Forseti. In Gylfaginning, Snorri relates that Baldr had the greatest ship ever built, named Hringhorni, and that there is no place more beautiful than his hall, Breidablik. Mia Fey Mia Fey is one of the main characters in the original trilogy of Ace Attorney. She was a defense attorney known for her undying belief in her clients. She started out at Grossberg Law Offices, then eventually created her own criminal defense law firm, Fey & Co. Law Offices. She was Phoenix Wright's boss and mentor, and she left her firm to him after her death at the hands of Redd White. Her younger sister Maya served as Wright's assistant during his law career. Najenda Najenda (ナジェンダ) is one of the main heroes in Akame ga Kill! and the leader of Night Raid. She has white hair and wears an eye-patch. She is a former general of the Imperial Army who, disgusted with Esdeath's excessive cruelty, confronts her over it. After the confrontation Najenda defects and joins the Revolutionary Army. She initially wields the Teigu "Roman Artillery: Pumpkin", until she loses an arm and eye in a confrontation with Esdeath. When she learns that the empire has assembled the Jaegers, she acquires the humanoid Teigu Susanoo with which she is compatible. Navigation''' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Depictukinesis Category:Pure Good Category:Parental Substitutes Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Ghosts Category:Order of Flourish Category:Lawful Good Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Witches Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Mother of Hero Category:Team Witness members Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Singing Characters Category:Woobies Category:Abuse Victims Category:Bond Creator Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Martyrs Category:Cute Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead temporaily Category:Characters from the Past Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Socerers Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Gloved Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Bigger Goods Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Pawns Category:Sister of Hero Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Grey Eyed Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Breakout Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Detectives Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Saved Souls Category:Bond Protectors Category:Characters without Souls Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Spirits Category:Spiritual Users Category:Spirit Guide Category:Spirit Evolvers Category:Hope Bringers Category:Artists Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Salem Descendants